Prissy
'Priscilla-Rose "Prissy" Gavin '''is a fictional character in the Regents Walk comic series. She sees herself as the princess of the class. The cause of this isn't her humble farm upbringing, but rather her natural self-centeredness and previous victories in the Little Miss Pumpkin Patch pageants. She is one of the twelve Mains. Biography At ages four and five, before she attended Widow's Perch Elementary, Prissy was a two-time pageant winner; an event typically won by the efforts of a pampering mother and where girls with curls and a little bit of "baby fat" have an advantage. She enters first grade with a strong feeling of self-worth, and while younger children can indeed look at such "triumphs" with respect and awe, it never lasts as everyone grows older. ''Big Blue (Chapter One) She sits at Ethan's desk group, who doesn't know what to think of her, other than loud. Later, seeking another chance at stardom in the upcoming Thanksgiving Play, she tries to attract Ms. Goodwin's attention, but she doesn't even get to introduce herself. Later, she keeps trying to get Mrs. Hambridge to call on her during a math lesson, and manages to blame Aubrey for their group not getting a chance to answer any of the problems. She is seen at recess, instigating a moment of torment for Margaret with her friend Marilyn, and trying to get Candace involved as well, by calling her "Maggot". Cody swoops in, chastises her, and breaks up the group. Prissy claims she was only joking around. She then goes from bully to bullied during the Thanksgiving play rehearsal, when Ms. Goodwin switches her part from the turkey to the turnip—still refusing to give her lines and then patronizing her. She is desperate enough for a speaking role that she is about to ask Ms. Goodwin if she can become the "Indian Chief" after Aubrey is dragged out, but Arlo is picked before she can get much of a word out. At show and tell on a later day, she lets everyone see the tiara she won at a Little Miss Pumpkin Patch pageant when she was younger. She wants to go into detail about how she won and how perfect she is, but Mrs. Hambridge thankfully cuts her off. Appearances In Stories She has two brief appearances in School, exclaiming that she knows Jocelyn when she is inquired about, and then later, she sucks up to the teacher when she is asked what her favorite part of the first day was. Relationships In General By nature, Prissy has many short-term friends. She attracts them with her flaunted prestige, but they quickly tire of her, and only hang on because at their age, they "think" they should remain her friend. Being a pageant baby, she has a very close, if not always self-serving on both ends, relationship with her mom. Trivia * She really wants you to know that she won the local Little Miss Pumpkin Patch pageant two years in a row. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mains Category:Kids